This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to systems and methods for rendering text onto moving image content.
Current processes for rendering text (e.g., subtitles, open captions, closed captions, etc.) onto moving image content are highly fragmented, labor intensive, and generally involve a plurality of contributors operating offline in a piecemeal manner. The current processes tend to be relatively inefficient and expensive, and as a result, a relatively small amount of moving image content having text rendered thereon is made available for viewing.